


Give Me A Moment

by heartofapeach



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Band!Keith, M/M, Vegas baby!, music inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 22:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20454485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartofapeach/pseuds/heartofapeach
Summary: When Shiro meets a mysterious man (and by “meets”, he means accidentally almost hitting him with his car) he is in for a night in Vegas that he will never forget.





	Give Me A Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Sheith AU Inspired by The Killers music video for “Shot at the Night” which I highly recommend watching!  
https://youtu.be/X4YK-DEkvcw  
Also somewhat inspired by the Band!Keith AUs floating around right now…

Shiro works in a casino in Vegas, doing odd jobs and cleaning. Maybe he is trying to work his way through college and he needs money. But whatever the reason, he finds himself stuck in a rut of going to work just as the sun goes down, working through the night, and then driving back to his apartment to sleep through the day. It is boring, but he knows he has to work in order to move toward his dreams in the future. It's just hard to do sometimes. He looks around himself at all of the lights and bright colors and glamorous lives that other people are leading around him, and he gets bored with the monotony of his life.  
One night he is driving to work and is distracted by the lights around him -- he usually has grown accustomed to the lights and does not pay them much attention, but for some reason they seem extra magical tonight -- and he does not see the group of people horsing around on the sidewalk. He looks back to the road just in time as one of the guys is playfully shoved at, but loses his balance on the curb and stumbles into the street. Shiro hits the breaks and stops just short of bumping the guy. The guy who is now standing in Shiro’s headlights, staring right at Shiro, wide-eyed and probably a little shocked. Shiro cannot help but notice that he’s actually a little gorgeous.  
Shiro is struck a little dumb at how handom the guy is, but he smiles sheepishly, and gives a little wave over the steering wheel. That seems to snap the guy out of his staring, and he jumps a little as he waves back.  
But then, there are horns honking behind Shiro, and one of the guy’s friends pulls him back off the street, looking a little worried that his friend had almost gotten run over. The guy keeps staring at him as he is pulled away, and Shiro cannot help but to watch the group go as they disappear down the street. There is another honk behind him, and Shiro snaps out of his daze and continues on his way.  
That night Shiro goes about his work, and a few hours into his shift he gets a radio message to head up to the hotel rooms and assist with cleaning. He takes his time going, not looking forward to hauling sheets up and down the stairs to the laundry facilities. As he is walking down one of the hallways, suddenly a door opens in front of him and the gorgeous guy from earlier steps out , holding an ice bucket. He catches sight of Shiro and freezes in place, the shocked look from earlier returning to his face. But, the shocked look is quickly replaced by a smirk, and Shiro finally hears him speak, “Oh. It’s you.” He says it like he knows Shiro, like he is familiar with him and he has been waiting for him to show up all night. Shiro cannot help but duck his head as he feels a blush rising to his cheeks. “What’s your name?” He asks, prompting Shiro again.  
“I’m Shiro,” he answers holding out a hand.  
“Keith,” the stranger (although not as much of a stranger anymore) replies back as he grasps Shiro’s hand in a warm grip.  
But then there are people in the doorway behind Keith, jovial voices teasing at wondering who Keith was talking to, and there is a tall, lanky guy throwing an arm around Keith’s shoulders and a pretty woman with long silver hair hanging off his arm.  
“Ah! It’s the guy who almost ran you over!” the guy says.  
“And who’s fault was it that I was in the street in the first place, huh Lance?” Keith teases back.  
“Aw, come on,” Lance brushes him aside, “We were just messin’ around.” He turns his attention back to Shiro. “So, who’s this?”  
“Shiro,” Keith responds for him. “And he’s gonna come with us tonight.”  
Keith is met with and enthusiastic response from his friends, and Shiro is too surprised to protest before they pull him into the room with the rest of their entourage.  
As the others in the room scrounge through their belongings trying to throw together something that Shiro can wear besides his work uniform, he and Keith stand in the little hallway by the door and talk. Shiro learns that this group that he has suddenly fallen into tonight is a band. They were in Vegas for a gig, and they had a couple extra nights to stick around the city before they moved onto their next location.  
As Keith asks him questions about himself, Shiro gets a little lost in looking at him. He’s just so handsome, deep violet eyes that draw Shiro in, a long braid falling over his shoulder that looks soft to the touch, deep red suit that accentuated all his angels so clearly, Shiro is captivated.  
Finally they have something together for Shiro to change into, and he does some quick freshening up in the bathroom after he changes.  
He steps out as the group is pouring some drinks to cheers to the night. Keith spots him, and Shiro feels the blush rise to his cheeks again as Keith just keeps staring. He supposes it’s a good thing that Keith clearly enjoys looking at him, and Shiro takes some of that confidence to embrace whatever his night is turning into.  
Pretty quickly Keith pulls him away from everyone else when they go out. While the majority of the group splits off to head to clubs and shows, Keith is more interested in walking the streets to take in the sights, and with Keith’s warm hand holding his, Shiro finds that he is perfectly content with doing just that. They watch the lights dance on the buildings around them as they stroll and continue to talk. Shiro tells Keith about his schooling that he is working to pay for, which leads to conversations about space, which Keith is adorably enthusiastic about, and Shiro asks Keith about the band, music, and life on the road. Keith talks about how most of his band members grow tired of being on the road eventually, but Keith just shrugs and says that he never feels like he is missing anything or leaving anything behind when they go on the road. That saddens Shiro a little bit, that Keith does not have anything that he misses when he is away, but he decides to put that way for now and just continue to enjoy the evening. They come across a little band playing on the street, and Keith pauses to tip them. Shiro pauses too, but so that he and Keith can linger and dance to the upbeat tune that the band is playing. Keith seems surprised by the impromptu dancing, and he laughs with joy as the lights bounce off his face, and Shiro might be a little in love.  
Keith gets a text a little while later that Lance and Allura are at a karaoke bar, and Keith insists that they join them, in spite of (and perhaps because of) Shiro’s apprehension to sing.  
They join up with Lance and Allura at the bar and have a few drinks, chatting and enjoying the night. Eventually, Shiro has had enough that Keith can convince him to join him on stage (now, whether it was the drinks or Keith’s eye-batting plus soultury stare that had more influence on him, he would never admit).  
Keith picked up an upbeat tune that everyone would know the words to, assuring Shiro that once everyone in the bar joined in it would make the stage less scary. Shiro decides to throw himself into the song. This night has already been one that he would probably never experience again, so why not enjoy it as much as possible. He has so much fun performing with Keith. And Keith looks like he is having just as much fun as he is. They dance and hop around the stage as the rest of the bar joins in the song with them, and Shiro ends up with his arm around Keith, holding him close as they finish the song. The bar applauds as they finish, and they take a little bow in thanks. Shrio hops off the stage, and then reaches out a hand to help Keith down as well. Keith stumbles a bit, toe catching on a loose piece of the stage, and the suddenly Shiro is catching him as he falls into him, arms wrapping around Shiro’s neck for purchase. And then they are close, so close, and Shiro feels a spark between them, and he can't help it, he leans down and kisses Keith.  
And thank god, Keith kisses him back. Quite enthusiastically, Shiro notices. In fact, Keith takes the lead after Shiro’s initiation. He pushes Shiro toward a darker corner behind the make-shift stage, and practically devours Shiro’s mouth. Not that Shiro is complaining. He definitely isn't. In fact, Shiro is just trying to soak up every moment of this, trying to memorize the shape, and feel, and taste of Keith, so that he can remember it for as long as possible.  
Eventually they break -- Shiro forgot he needed to breathe -- but Keith just looks right into his eyes and says, “We aren’t far from the hotel…”  
Shiro can only nod enthusiastically.  
As they fall into the hotel room, Shiro reattaches to Keith’s mouth as quickly as possible. But even then he isn’t close enough, so Shiro wraps his hands underneath Keith’s thighs and lifts him up. Keith jumps, wrapping his legs around Shiro’s waist, bringing them closer. Shiro backs him against the wall, but they dont wait there long, Keith eventually dropping down and shoving Shiro back onto the bed so that he could continue to devour him there.  
When they pause again to breathe -- they keep forgetting to do that -- Keith slows down, and takes his time undressing Shiro from his borrowed clothes. He makes sure to savor each new area of skin exposed until Shiro is finally rid of his clothes, and he is a trembling mess. He spares him no time to recover however, as he swallows down Shiro’s cock.  
Shiro can’t help the long loud moan that rips out of him at the warm wet feeling of Keith’s mouth enveloping him. And now he can’t breathe, even if he remembered he was supposed to. Keith stays there for a bit, sucking up and down until Shiro cannot take it anymore, and he pulls Keith up because he can’t wait any longer. He quickly undoes Keith’s belt and cannot spare the time to show the same care for Keith’s clothes, and just pulls out his cock, stroking him quickly, just trying to get a hand on him somehow.  
They fuck slow. After opening him up, Keith had pulled him to the end of the bed, standing between Shiro’s open thighs, pants down around his hips and slowly pumping in and out of him. But as Shiro gasped and moaned, Keith’s pace picked up until he was jostling Shiro up the bed with his thrusts. They come together, both letting out long moans and breathing heavily as they came down.  
Afterwards, Shiro laid Keith out on the bed and divulged him of his beautiful suit so that he could lavish the same care and attention onto Keith, swallowing down his cock and moving his fingers in and out of him.  
They stayed together the whole night, taking breaks in between rounds to talk and laugh together as they found more and more things about each other that they loved.  
At one point, after Shiro had taken his turn to fuck Keith, and they were both tangled up in the sheets, coming down from their high, Shiro stroked his fingers through Keith’s hair, and Keith let out a blissful sigh, nuzzling into Shiro’s hand.  
“I never want this night to end,” Shiro found himself whispering into the dark. Keith paused, and Shiro momentarily thought he had made a wrong step, but then Keith reached up and took Shiro’s hand, bringing it to his lips for a kiss. “Me neither,” he whispered back.  
After that they whispered secrets into the dark, fears, desires, hopes, dreams, until the sky began to lighten with the morning. The sun had not risen yet, but it would soon, and the night would end. Shiro pulled Keith out of bed, and they both re-dressed, albeit less put together than earlier in the night, more rumpled and wrinkled, but more relaxed and blissful overall. They left the room, hands clasped tightly between them, and Shiro led Keith up to the roof, using his employee access to get to some of the more restricted areas. They made it up to the roof before the sun broke over the horizon. They stood in the morning chill, grey light brightening around them as they watched the city below. They didn’t speak, fearing that any words exchanged would speed up the short amount of time they had left together. But eventually, the sun broke on the horizon, warming their backs and lighting the city.  
“I have to go.” He hated saying it, but Shiro knew it was true. Even though he felt like he had fallen in love in a single night, it didn’t matter. This was his one night of paradise, but the night always comes to an end.  
Keith pulled him close for one last kiss, slow and deep. “I wish you wouldn’t,” he said as they parted.  
The door to the roof banged open, and Shiro’s boss was standing there. They got yelled at for being on the roof, and Shiro got dragged back to his boss’s office while Keith had to be left to go back to his own room.  
It wasn’t until later, much later after Keith’s band would have had to leave for their next tour stop, that Shiro realized he had no way to contact Keith. 

~ 1 Year Later ~ 

Shiro finished up working, having saved up enough money for school. He turned in his notice to lack-luster reaction and realized that his position would be filled quickly and he wouldn’t be missed. He threw himself into school, making sure that all his work would pay off. And he thought about Keith. He of course looked up the band after that night. He had considered trying to go through the fan channels to contact Keith, but it almost felt like fate or destiny intervening and saying to just let that one night stand alone. He followed the band though. Their tour had ended successfully, and it looked like they were going to be gaining more traction. According to their twitter the band was recording a new album and was set to release a single pretty early.  
The day the song was released, he got a notification that the song and a music video had been dropped at the same time. He immediately stopped writing his paper to go watch the video. The video started, and he saw him again. Keith. He was standing in a skyscraper, overlooking the bright lights of… Vegas. Shiro’s heart skipped a beat. As he watched the video, the cool smooth words washed over him. He watched the character in the music video go about her daily life, and it wasn’t until he nearly ran over a guy in her car that Shiro realized what exactly he was watching. He watched as two strangers played out his dream of a night, and Keith added emotion and feeling with his singing that Shiro felt in his very soul.  
When the video ended, he hit repeat and watched it again. And again. And again. After the fifth time of watching the video, Shiro turned the song on on his music player and set it to repeat. Then he logged into twitter and opened a private message to the band.  
“Hello, I have just watched the new music video and loved it. But, I would like to point out that the leading man should have been wearing a red suit, not a blue one.”  
It was a little cryptic, but he also did not know who exactly ran the band’s twitter. But he hoped that it would identify himself enough as having been there that night.  
A couple minutes later, he got a notification ping.  
“There you are ❤️. Hi, Shiro.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter (@BlessYuuri) this story is posted there too!


End file.
